Star
Background Roma stepped out the door and walked to her cab. The Hungarian roads were slick with rain and she was drenched before she made it into her cab. She was a twenty-year-old average looking woman with mouse brown hair and dull brown eyes. She walked with her head down, but not to avoid the rain; she was a broken woman. She had never known a kindness, her father had been emotionally abusive and so was her husband. They had beaten her down so bad she didn’t even know she was broken. She was fairly intelligent but she was constantly called stupid, and ugly. She felt powerless to do anything to stop the situation; she thought it would always be that way. Suddenly, the rain ended and the sun shone on her with such a light it was blinding. A meteor storm was underway it would have been beautiful if she could see. The first stone hit her house and killed her husband. The second killed a person in the house beside her starting the entire house on flame. The third stone detonated her cab in an explosion of light and fire. The light blinded people for miles around leaving some permanently blind and others with vision problems for years. She felt trapped and could feel the extreme warmth around her, she was temporarily blinded and she felt an incredible energy pushing in her head trying to get out. She released it and was rewarded with another very destructive sound an explosion and the sound of a house falling apart. She could see again and all around her was destruction. She was trapped in a car and it was also on fire. She leapt up out of reflex, tearing the car in half in the process. It felt as if she was tearing apart tissue paper. It was then that she realized that the fire was not hurting her and she felt better than she ever had before. She began floating in the air, and released the energy again on her slowly burning house. The pulse of solar energy blew a giant hole into the house. Again she fired but with a different feeling and a tight beam of energy sliced through the entire house reducing it to rubble in a matter of seconds. The power made her feel incredible, all the things she had been told all her life meant nothing, all those mere humans meant nothing. She was SUPER-human, she could do as she pleased and there was no one to stop her. No one could stop her that is until she made the error of irritating the Emperor. The Emperor laid her low in a matter of seconds, but instead of killing her as she thought was about to happen he asked the now successful super-villain to join a little consortium he was building. She agreed without much coaxing and has been part of the Tarot since. Personality and Motivations Star is a thirty five year old woman with a bad attitude and the power to back it up. She feels she is better than pretty much everyone else, including most other metahumans. If they can’t stand up to her then she might show you a little respect but not much. She even feels a bit superior to the Emperor. Quote Powers and Abilities Star has stellar powers. The power of a star is within her; literally. There is a small portion, about the size of a pebble, of a star in her chest cavity right beside her heart. It has rooted itself inside her body and has grown to every part of her body. Especially to her skin, which can use almost any ambient light to power her back up. By channeling the power in this miniature sun, she can create energetic blasts of light and heat, and can manipulate the electromagnetic spectrum and gravity. She is sturdier than a normal human being and much stronger, being able to lift nearly twelve tons. Appearance Originally a bit frumpy with straggly mouse brown hair and brown eyes, Star is now tall, and fit, and beautiful. In civilian clothes she wears anything that is designer, or expensive. She has a ton of jewelry that she has stolen, and a truckload of Armani outfits. In uniform she wears a sleeveless black body suit that is peppered with a white starfield pattern. On her chest is a large, white eight-pointed star. It was personally designed for her by Versace, though he would never admit it in public. Category:Characters Category:Romanian Characters Category:Villains Category:Romanian Villains Category:Female Characters Category:Female Villains Category:Energy Blasters Category:Tarot Villains